30 vicios de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin SSSB
by Wiicked
Summary: 30 mini historias acerca de Sirius y Sverus; desde el inicio de su enemistad, las jugarretas e insultos hasta de como el odio puede llevar a otra cosa, el amor. SLASH.
1. Porque el comienzo fue el mismo

Se habían visto en el tren por primera vez cuando ambos ingresaron al Colegio de hogwarts, por alguna razón él sintió curiosidad por aquel niño delgado, de cabello y ojos negros pero cuando intentó hablar con él, lo único que recibió fue una mordaz sugerencia de que abandonara el compartimiento donde él sólo estaba. Luego cuando de regreso al compartimiento donde estaba antes de que fuera a hablar con aquel niño se percató de que ya no estaba vacío, había tres niños más: uno de cabello negro y lentes, uno chico de ojos dorados y uno regordete con cara de rata. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y los niños e incluido él mismo se juraron amistad. Habían nacido los merodeadores.

Él les comentó acerca del pequeño niño de ojos negros, James Potter le respondió que se llamaba Severus Snape y de inmediato supo que ese nombre no se le olvidaría.

En la hora de ceremonia, sus nuevos amigos habían sido elegidos para entrar a la casa Gryffindor. Cuando él ya estaba dispuesto a entrar a esa casa y no a la que sus padres querían, el chico llamado Snape fue elegido en la casa Slytherin. No sabía porque ahora ya no sentía las mismas ganas de entrar a la casa de los leones…. Fue llamado a probarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando se hubo puesto el sombrero, sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la mesa odiada de sus padres, sus amigos lo veían con ojos anhelantes, luego dirigió su mirada a la casa Slytherin, Snape lo miraba con desprecio.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero.

Si hubo aplausos él no los escuchó, sus ojos estaban conectados con los ojos negros.

-"Quejita" –murmuró bastante bien pronunciado para que el otro chico lo entendiera.

Esos ojos ya eran una mirada asesina.

Una enemistada había nacido. 

Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Sirius Black contra Severus Snape.


	2. Yo lo siento, Snape

- Yo…. Lo siento, Snape- dijo con una voz apenas audible y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Si no supiera que lo podrían expulsar, mataría a ese animal. ¡Cómo podía pedirle perdón cuando había estado a punto de hacer que lo asesinaran! ¡Y por un hombre lobo!

Aunque él había tenido un poco de culpa. ¡Maldita sea cuando decidió hacerle caso a Sirius Black!

---- Flash Back----

Había estado leyendo desde hacía un par de horas en la biblioteca, sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de los demás. No quería distraerse cuando estaba leyendo un muy interesante libro de pociones, cuando había tenido que aparecerse él.

Severus intentó no prestarle atención pero su mirada penetrante empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

-¿Qué coño quieres Black?- masculló Severus tratando de no levantar la voz. No quería que lo sacaran de la biblioteca.

-¿Quieres realmente saber porque Remus se ausenta unos días? ¿De qué se enferma cada mes?- le preguntó Sirius acercándose a Severus, sus frentes estaban ya casi pegadas. 

Severus no dijo nada sólo podía importarle el hecho de que Sirius Black estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. ¡Por merlín casi hace que sus frentes se toquen! Bruscamente, Severus se levantó de su asiento y tomando su libro y mochila se dirigió hacia la salida, pero una mano se lo impidió.

- Hoy después del toque de queda, cerca del Sauce Boxeador.- murmuró Sirius.

Sin esperar nada más, Severus se soltó del agarre y apresuró su paso para salir de allí.

---- Fin del Flash Back----

-Vete a la mierda, Black- le dijo Snape empujándolo con el dedo índice en su pecho.- Eres un…

Pero no pudo continuar porque había sido empujado violentamente hacia la pared. Cuando abrió los ojos al segundo después del impacto para empezar a maldecir a ese idiota, se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado.

Sirius había apoyado sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de Severus, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los ojos negros se conectaron con los ojos grises.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte llevado a la Casa de los Gritos y hacer que casi te mate Remus, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice pero…- Sirius tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió hubo más que arrepentimiento, hubo determinación.- Perdón, Severus.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que Sirius se disculpara, pero Severus no pudo evitar no perderse en esos ojos, ojos que lo miraban con arrepentimiento.

Realmente Sirius-el-me-vale-madre-todo- Black se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y por una extraña razón a Severus no le gustó esa mirada. Le hacía que sintiera un pequeño golpe en su corazón. ¿Qué coño? ¡Debía salir de ahí!

Snape quitó uno de los brazos de Black no con mucha rudeza y antes de que abriera la puerta del salón abandonado donde Sirius lo había arrastrado para disculparse, se paró y dijo en voz muy baja pero que este lo pudiera escuchar:

- Todo olvidado… Sirius.

---

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al día siguiente. Las miradas de odio de parte de los dos seguían latentes cuando se miraron desde la mesa Slytherin y Gryffindor.


End file.
